militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
AFP Southern Luzon Command
Philippines |allegiance= |branch= |type= |role= Conventional and Unconventional Warfare, Anti-Guerrilla Operations |size= |command_structure= Under the Armed Forces of the Philippines |current_commander= LGen Rodolfo S Obaniana AFP |garrison= Camp Guillermo Nakar, Lucena City, Quezon |nickname= SoLCom |motto= Katapangan |mascot= Dagger |battles= Anti-guerilla operations against the NPA and local criminal elements |notable_commanders= LGen Alexander Yano AFP, LGen Pedro R Cabuay AFP, MGen Roy Kyamko AFP, MGen Ernesto Carolina, MGen Narciso Abaya AFP, MGen Diomedio Villanueva AFP, MGen Voltaire Gazmin AFP, MGen Clemente Mariano AFP, BGen Raymundo Jarque AFP, MGen Restituto Padilla AFP |anniversaries=1 January |decorations= |identification_symbol_label=Unit Patch |identification_symbol=Southern Luzon Command Emblem }} The Southern Luzon Command, known officially as the SolCom, is one of the Armed Forces of the Philippines' Wide Support Commands Combating Terrorism and Insurgency in Southern Luzon. History Mission Their mission is to conduct sustained Internal Security Operations (ISO) in Southern Luzon to neutralize the Communist-Terrorist Movement (CTM) and reduce their operational capabilities. One of their missions is to support local Law Enforcement as well as the Philippine National Police in containing the NPA while supporting the peace process; and destroy the JI network operating in their AOR. This is needed to establish a secured backdoor to mainland Luzon and maintain a physically & psychologically sound environment conducive to growth and development in this southernmost part of the island. Lineage of Commanding Generals * MGen Resituto G Padilla 0-4198 AFP - (1 January 1987 – 30 June 1987) * MGen Antonio R Samonte AFP - (1 July 1987 – 25 March 1988) * BGen Alejandro A Galido 0-4295 AFP (26 March 1988 – 26 January 1990) * BGen Evaristo G Carino 0-4514 AFP (27 January 1990 – 18 March 1990) * BGen Federico F Ruiz 0-4478 AFP (19 March 1990 – 22 March 1992) * MGen Cesar F Fortuno 0-4580 AFP (23 March 1992 – 31 March 1993) * BGen Raymundo T Jarque 0-4566 AFP (31 March 1993 – 30 January 1994) * MGen Oswaldo P Villanueva 0-4647 AFP (8 March 1994 – 20 July 1995) * MGen Clemente P Mariano 0-4829 AFP (23 July 1995 – 19 March 1996) * MGen Jose Maria G Solquillo 0-4909 AFP (15 March 1996 – 22 April 1997) * MGen Samuel T Dunque 0-5010 AFP (22 June 1997 – 27 August 1998) * MGen Voltaire T Gazmin 0-5447 AFP (21 September 1998 – 16 July 1999) * MGen Diomedio P. Villanueva 0-5443 AFP (16 July 1999 – 1 March 2000) * MGen Jose S Lachica 0-5222 AFP (1 March 2000 – 16 March 2001 * MGen Narciso L Abaya 0-5911 AFP (28 March 2001 – 12 December 2001) * MGen Ernesto G Carolina 0-5637 AFP (13 December 2001 – 21 May 2002) * MGen Roy V Kyamko 0-5693 AFP (23 May 2002 – 11 May 2003) *LGen Alfonso P Dagudag 0-5965 AFP (12 May 2003 - 26 October 2004) * LGen Pedro R Cabuay 0-6538 AFP (26 October 2004 – 30 July 2006) * LGen Alexander B Yano 0-7261 AFP (31 July 2006 – 24 August 2007) * LGen Rodolfo S Obaniana 0-6700 AFP (25 August 2007 – 16 May 2008 ) * MGen Delfin N Bangit (16 May 2008 – Present) Units The following are the units that are under the Southern Luzon Command. * 2nd Infantry (Jungle Fighter) Division, PA * 9th Infantry (SPEAR) Division, PA * Naval Forces Southern Luzon, PN Operations * Anti-guerrilla operations against the New People's Army * Anti-terrorist operations against known terror groups operating in their AOR. Trivia * SOLCOM has produced (5) Commanding Generals for the Philippine Army and (3) AFP Chief's of Staff. References *Official Site of the AFP SoLCom * Philippine Army: The First 100 Years * Military Science 21 ROTC Manual, NCR RCDG, ARESCOM Category:Regional commands of the Philippines Category:Department of National Defense (Philippines) Category:Lucena, Philippines